Super Naturals with Spies
by Mrs. Rachel Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: This is with Cammie and the gang meeting Chloe and the gang. I'm gonna need some ideas so if you have any, please review or pm me thanks. rated M for swearing, and maybe lemon, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Super Naturals with Spies

Cammie POV

OK so Zach, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, are getting 5 new students here at Gallagher. We heard about there being super naturals in the world but never actually met any. So my mom told us about them, she told us about them but we were still gonna have to introduce our selves, and they have to introduce themselves too. My mom told us their names. They were going to be spending the summer with and a few semesters with us. She told us about Chloe. She was the smallest one with them, she also had blonde hair with red streaks, she is a necromancer and loves making people happy. Tori on the other hand was a total bitch, she was selfish, she also had black almost blueish hair that was spiky. She was a witch and Simon and Derek's half sister. Derek was big, buff, and a werewolf. He had dark brown hair and was very protective of his family, and especially Chloe. She was his mate. Simon was Korean and had blonde hair and loved drawing and loved making people laugh, he was also a ladies man. He was also a sorcerer. Kit Simon, Tori, and Derek's father had brown hair and was Korean also, Simon got his hair colour from his mother who was a blonde and was Tori's mother. I couldn't wait to meet them all. I wonder if Macey and Simon will get together. After all Preston and her broke up and she doesn't need a shoulder to cry on, but if Simon is as hot as mom described him then she might need a shoulder to cry on, and he's the perfect shoulder.

I stood in front of Zach with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my chin. Everyone were in the same positions as Zach and I. Macey stood beside me and couldn't wait to meet Simon. Today we were meeting everyone. We saw the helicopter pull up and out stepped and small petite girl in front of a big tall guy, the guy had his arms wrapped around her waist and was walking down the steps of the helicopter. I guessed they were Chloe and Derek. Next out stepped a blonde hair kid who looked really hot. That must be Simon. Looks like Macey's getting herself a new boyfriend today maybe... Next was a girl who looked almost like Macey did the beginning when we first met her. Except she looked kinda like a bitch. I'm positive thats Tori. Then a guy who looked like the kid I guessed was Simon, except he had dark brown hair like Tori's. They walked up to us. I greeted them introducing ourselves since no one would. The guys were having a glaring contest with Derek. I hit Zach's chest and he looked at me with a "what the fuck" look.

"Hi, I'm Cammie, this is my boyfriend Zach" I pointed to him, "This is Bex, and Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and my mom Rachel." I said and pointed to them.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, this is my boyfriend Derek, Simon, Tori, and their dad Kit."

I looked up at Zach, Grant, and Jonas and they were all glaring at Derek and Derek was glaring at them. I rolled my eyes, I was getting really tired of this. So I thought of something that would make Zach stop glaring. I looked up at Zach and said "Zachy, please be nice."

Zach stopped glaring and looked at Grant, and Jonas and they stopped glaring to. This was going to be hard. Can't they see that Derek has Chloe and he can't have Bex, Liz, Macey, or me? Wow guys are really protective. I looked at Simon and he was looking at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

"Hey you want Zach and I to show you to your rooms?"

"Yes please. Oh Cammie?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It's something very important."

"Yeah sure. Come on we'll talk in the hall."

We walked to the hall and I turned to her.

"I was wondering... umm... can I please sleep in the same room as Derek?"

"Yeah, sure, but why did you have to ask?"

"Ummm... because I was scared that someone would have been mad at us sleeping in the same bed together. And it's because I get really bad nightmares and Derek's the only one who can make me feel safe in his arms when I wake up screaming and or crying. And he goes all ballistic when I'm not with him. Plus he's my mate and for werewolves to sleep properly they need to sleep with their mate or they get all cranky and tired and it's not a pretty sight." She giggled.

"Oh Chloe I kinda have to sleep in Zach's arms too at night because I wake up screaming and crying. And it's all because I lost my dad when I was 7. Zach's always there to keep me safe. So you don't even have to ask if you can sleep in the same bed as Derek. Plus all the rooms are sound proof. We have intercoms in all the rooms, so we can chat with each other like walky talkys. There's also a tub made for 2 and a shower made for 2 and a jacuzzi made for 2 and a snack bar and pretty much everything. We can also go to town and do what ever. But there are these stupid jerks that live here too. Ones my ex-boyfriend. So don't worry OK?"

"OK, I think Derek can deal with this. Also I hope you have enough food to feed yourselves and a werewolf."

"Don't worry, my mom handled everything, she didn't tell them what you guys are but she said Derek has a HUGE appetite so she buys 5 times as much food. I think he will be OK." I giggled. "OK so lets go see the others. Also if you don't like you rooms then come tell me and I'll tell the maids to make the rooms like you want."

I walked back with Chloe and we walked to the rooms.


	2. Lunch

'Ok so after lunch we're going to town right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure but what if we run into Jimmy?" Zach asked.

"If we do then he'll see that i've got amazing frineds and that I don't need him. Plus he's kinda bugging me, I didn't want to tell you because you'd freak out." I said.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Like that." I sighed.

"Hey Cammie?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Who's Jimmy?"

"My ex-boyfriend, but his real name is actually Josh, but Zach likes calling him Jimmy." I said then whispered "He's alittle protective."

"Got that right babe" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Zach!"

"What?"

I whispered "Don't do that." I can't believe he put his hand under my skirt. Simon glared at him. Maybe he was watching what Zach was doing.

"Hey Cammie? If you need help getting rid of Jimmy, then I can put a spell on him or something."

"It's not Josh I'm that worried about. Well it is but Dillion's who can and will do something to hurt you. I kinda hurt Josh because I said I was a catholick homeschooled girl, then one day he saw me in this uniform" I pointed to my uniform. "And ya so he still wants me back, but I have a better guy." I kissed Zach. "Plus a bodyguard free of charge."

"Who said I was free of charge?"

"I did Zachy. Now stop complaining if you want me." I said and winked at him.

"Fine but are we going shopping?"

"Macey?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Yes" Everyone groaned except for Bex, Tori and Macey.


	3. AN

I'm really sorry, I have writers block, I don't know what to do with the shopping trip. =(

If you have any ideas plz plz plz tell me, they would be greatly apprciated ;)

- ilovemybabygirl13


	4. Shopping Trip Gone Wrong

Cammie's Pov

We were going shopping so of course Macey had to make sure we looked perfect. Macey brought Bex, Liz, Chloe, Tori, and I to her wardrobe and gave us a bunch of dresses to put on. (I'm to tired to describe them so here they are)

Liz's Dress - .?id=20873048&catId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&pushId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&popId=CLOTHES&navCount=12&color=049&isProduct=true&fromCategoryPage=true&isSubcategory=true&subCategoryId=CLOTHES-DRESSES-PRINTED&templateType=subCategory

Tori's Dress - .?id=20589099&catId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&pushId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&popId=CLOTHES&navCount=12&color=001&isProduct=true&fromCategoryPage=true&isSubcategory=true&subCategoryId=CLOTHES-DRESSES-SOLID&templateType=subCategory

Bex's Dress - .?id=22613764&catId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&pushId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&popId=CLOTHES&navCount=12&color=018&isProduct=true&fromCategoryPage=true&isSubcategory=true&subCategoryId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&templateType=subCategory

Cammie's Dress - .?id=22587232&catId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&pushId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&popId=CLOTHES&navCount=12&color=049&isProduct=true&fromCategoryPage=true&isSubcategory=true&subCategoryId=CLOTHES-DRESSES-PRINTED&templateType=subCategory

Chloe's Dress - .?id=22569057&catId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&pushId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&popId=CLOTHES&navCount=12&color=030&isProduct=true&fromCategoryPage=true&isSubcategory=true&subCategoryId=CLOTHES-DRESSES-SOLID&templateType=subCategory

Macey's Dress - .?id=20797262&catId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&pushId=CLOTHES-DRESSES&popId=CLOTHES&navCount=12&color=018&isProduct=true&fromCategoryPage=true&isSubcategory=true&subCategoryId=CLOTHES-DRESSES-PRINTED&templateType=subCategory

After we got our dresses on, we were walking down the stairs we saw the guys, and they looked hot. But my Zachy looked even better. The boys were dress shirts that matched their eyes, Grants blue, Jonas light green, Simon brown, Zach light emerald green, Derek dark emerald green. They each had diferent shades of light brown khakis. Their hair was messed up in all the right places.

Anyways we were walking down the stairs Bex, Liz, Chloe, and I to our boyfriends and Macey and Tori standing with Simon. We were about to go shopping when mom and Kit came running down the hall towards us.

"Cammie, where on earth do you think you are going?" my mother asked.

"Shopping with everyone?" I asked.

"Fine but we're coming with you, just in case the COC is right around the corner. I already lost my husband, I don't need my only daughter killed aswell."

"I'm not gonna get caught, and thanks for bring up dad, why don't we go blab it to the world. Cause that's what people want to know, CAMERON ANN MORGAN'S FATHER DIED WHEN SHE WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD, LET'S MAKE SURE WE GIVE HER LOTS OF SYMPATHY ALTHOUGH WE HAVEN'T LOST OUR FATHER'S!" I yelled and took off my heels and ran down the hall dropping my heels. I heard Zach and the girls calling me, but I didn't turn around. If I did, then I would see my mother, and I don't want to see her.

I ran into a seceret passageway, when I just realized my mom would speak privately to me if she was going to talk about dad.

Zach came running into the passageway I went into. It's so weird that he knows exactly where I go with whatever emotion i'm feeling.

"You ok?" Zach asked me.

"Ya i'm fine, but I don't think that's my mother Zach... my mother would talk to me seceretly if we were talking about my father. Please Zachy, that's not my mother. You need to believe me" I said.

"I believe you Gallagher Girl, I love you, and I will always protect you, and believe everything you say. And if you say that's not your mother out there, then that's not your mother."

"Oh Zachy, thank you so much, I love you too." I said and then we started making out.

"Cammie? Cammie you ok in there?" I heard Chloe say.

"I'm coming in to talk ok."

"Ok c'mon in."

I heard the door open and saw a little light, and heard footsteps, then the next thing I see is Chloe and Derek infront of us.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"That's not my mother Chloe, I don't know who it is. But I know that's not Rachel Morgan. and I'm sorry, for everything. I know i've met that woman that is pretending to be my mother, but while we're shopping, i'll think about it.

"Wait, what's Tori's last name?" I asked.

"Enright, why?" Chloe asked.

"Is her mother named Diane Enright?"

"Yes it is." Derek said.

"That's the woman who is playing my mother, I saw her on t.v. and I met her at a book store, holy fuck my mother has been taken hostage, and Tori's mother is pretending to be my mother."

I got up and walked out of the seceret passage way. I marched back into the room with Zach holding me around the waist. When we stopped Zach and I were 2 feet away from Diane and I yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOTHER DIANE ENRIGHT?"

"Hahahahahaha, so you've figured it out have you. Well hi everyone, I am Diane Enright, Tori's mother. I took Rachel and she's with the COC. We didn't have to do this, but being that you wouldn't go to the COC willingly, we had to take your mother from you so you would trade yourself for her."

"It's not gonna happen, you're going to give me my mother now you dumbass crazy bitch!" I yelled and my hands started burning. I looked down to see they were on fire, but I was feeling the heat, not the pain, as if I was standing next to a fire, but not quite touching it.

"You're her, you are the one the COC and the Edison Group have been looking for."


End file.
